


Trying to Speak

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's worth it to stumble through the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the song drabble meme on LJ.
> 
> Prompt: Dhaka - "Underworld (Eternity and A Day Mix)" (5:42)

Simon heard the rumble of the engines as he approached the engine room. She was trying to fix something, and he could hear the clang of something deep in the room. It was a rhythm he tended to associate with her, as she cheerfully whistled while banging on something to try and kick start the rest of the engine coils to working in time with the central motor.

Kaylee looked up with a bright grin as Simon walked in, and he couldn't remember what he had wanted to say. It was always like that. Her smile was like sunrise, rolling through him, and whatever intelligent thing he had wanted to say evaporated. He wanted to impress her, wanted to show her that he could be good for her. Even if all he had was his skill left, not a credit to his name, he could still be worthy of her. He could still protect her somehow, could still provide enough for her. It was how things worked in the Core, and he really had no idea how the Rim worlds deemed relationships like this. In the Core, he had to have wealth and status and respect, had to prove that an alliance between their family houses would be mutually beneficial. Feelings only factored in afterward, if there were more suitable choices than normally available.

But Kaylee never seemed to want that. She stood and looped her arms around his waist, still covered in grease, and laughed easily. "We'll have to get the cleaners out so that won't stain the vest you're wearin'," she said. She leaned up and kissed his slack lips. "And some for your face, Simon. And wherever else I happen to take a shine to."

That broke his frozen spell. "Well, I was actually going to ask you about that."

"The cleaners I use?"

"The wherever else you like," he said, smiling. He disentangled himself from her embrace long enough to shut the engine room door and cover up the panel. "I happen to like you in those overalls."

"You do?" she asked, eyes wide and mouth smiling.

"I also happen to like you _not_ wearing them."

Kaylee grinned. "Shiny."


End file.
